Acceptance
by Chibijac
Summary: Black Star and Tsubaki are making a trip to Japan. While it's meant to be completely casual, the pair arrive with an agenda. How will Tsubaki's parents respond to their arrival and what's to come? One's true character comes out during time of panic and confusion. *TsuStar One Shot!*


Acceptance

Author's Note: Black Star and Tsubaki are making a trip to Japan. While it's meant to be completely casual, the pair arrive with an agenda. How will Tsubaki's parents respond to their arrival and what's to come? One's true character comes out during time of panic and confusion. ***TsuStar One Shot!***

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (but seriously, have you been keeping up? It's pretty epic).

* * *

Shibusen had always been his home. Sid and Nygus had always been the only family he had. The older that he got, the more independent he had to become, especially when he entered Shibusen as a mesiter. He wasn't accepted by people at all because of his loud and cocky ways so he was alone. Well maybe not completely alone. Sid still watched over him and chastised him. In fact, Sid seemed to be the only one that paid him any mind, but when the knife meister began taking on more personal missions, the azure haired ninja found himself acting out more than before. His behavior apparently was unacceptable, as Nygus had put it, and he wasn't exactly on the best track on finding a partner. Of course, who wanted to have a partner that didn't understand them? Wasn't that just as unacceptable? That being said, he had determined he's continue being his own great self and a person worthy of him would finally appear.

And so she did.

Tsubaki was different from other people at Shibusen, Black Star had noticed quickly. Not only did she notice him for the Godly specimen that he knew he was, but she never looked down on him. While she did express annoyance towards him, it was very rare and she was always caring. She put up with him when even he knew that he might have gone too far and even at his most reckless moments, she never left his side, even if he completely abandoned her as a weapon and chose to fight on his own. The longer she was his partner, the more he found he was willing to sacrifice for her. To him, Tsubaki was to be put above anyone else. She was his partner and that alone made her great. He knew he had been a selfish and egotistical kid, but he liked to think he had matured over the years with her at his side.

Lying on the living room floor of their shared apartment, leg crossing over his propped up knee, Black Star, now 21 years old, stared blankly at the pair of plane tickets in his hand. Tsubaki had stepped out to visit Maka and while he probably should have been working out, or maybe even packing, he found himself completely lost in his thoughts as he stared at the slips of paper. It wasn't like he wasn't aware of this upcoming trip, it was more so the reason behind the trip. He was a man that openly welcomed any challenge, but when Tsubaki suggested this trip to Japan, he felt a bit of dread drop on his heart despite the thumbs up and wide grin he provided his partner. She wanted to see her parents and for good reason. They hadn't been to Japan since they had started dating and five years was quite some time for one to not see their parents he supposed. Tsubaki was super close to her parents after all so he wouldn't deny her the chances to see them. It was the reason they were going that unnerved the usually confident assassin.

"Black Star?" He lifted his eyes, blinking at the dark haired woman standing over him with a warm smile on her face. How come he hadn't heard her enter? "What're you doing lying on the floor?" She asked, her head tilted curiously to the side from where she stood over him. Pushing himself into an upright position, Black Star gave a long stretch.

"Just thinking… You're back faster than I expected." He informed, now leaning back on his palms and looking up at his partner expectantly. She had her purse hanging from over her shoulder and what looked like a bag of groceries cradled in her arms. She gave an elegant shrug and walked toward their small kitchen.

"It was just for a small lunch. Maka and Soul have plans with her papa today and I wanted to finish packing since we have to leave early tomorrow." She answered. "And I figured you would need a push to get started yourself." At these words, Black Star felt his stomach drop slightly but he forced a smile all the same.

"I've got all night to get packed. There's no need to rush." With that, Tsubaki let out a knowing sigh and turned to him with a disapproving look.

"Black Star, this trip is very important to me… In fact, it's important for both of us and I really need you to understand that." She spoke lightly. The assassin didn't say anything, but pushed himself from his spot on the floor and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking towards their shared bedroom.

"Yeah, I know." He answered distractedly. He didn't notice the concerned look Tsubaki was sending his way, having paused in what she was doing to read her partner's strange behavior. Black Star vanished into their bedroom without another word and stared blankly at his unpacked bag across the room.

"What the hell…" He muttered with a defeated sigh. The assassin ran his fingers through his hair in mild frustration. What was he going through? He stiffened significantly when arms wrapped around his chest from behind, but let out a slow breath when he heard Tsubaki's concerned voice as she rested her head to his back. He grew to appreciate his growth spurt more and more each day in moments like this.

"You're not acting like yourself..." She said lightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… Kinda tired I guess. This weather's been a little weird lately, y'know." He was lying. That was painfully obvious and Tsubaki clearly knew it.

"You're not excited for this trip are you?"

"This business trip you mean?" Black Star retorted and Tsubaki giggled.

"I guess you can say that." She hummed, releasing her hold. Black Star turned to face the woman who stood beside him through his most reckless and head strong moments. Why was it she could somehow manage to love him so unconditionally? "Everything is going to be ok, you know." He smiled slightly.

"Yeah I know." He answered, taking her hand and pulling him toward him, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Let me start packing. We've got a long day ahead of us, eh?"

"Yes, alright." Tsubaki answered with a chipper smile. "I'll go set up our dinner." Black Star watched as she shuffled from the room and his smile faltered. For once, something wasn't as easy as he would have hoped.

O

0

O

She had known him long enough to know when her usually loud mouthed lover was uncomfortable, and there was no doubt in Tsubaki's mind, that Black Star was completely unnerved with what they were about to walk into. The Nakatsukasas had been excited to hear about their last minute trip decision and had prepared for their arrival, but clearly the assassin hadn't quite completed his own preparations as he stood back and allowed Tsubaki's mother rush forward with a wide smile and open arms to meet her daughter. Her father hung back for a few moments, smile in place all the same, until it was his turn. It was then when Mrs. Nakatsukasa turned to Black Star with a motherly look of disapproval.

"Black Star! You're so quiet?" Her accent was thick as she turned back to her own daughter. "Is he feeling alright?" she asked swiftly in Japanese. Tsubaki giggled but nodded all the same, looking to Black Star who returned the comforting smile before speaking up.

"I'm fine, Mama 'Tsukasa." He answered brightly, trademark grin a place. "A big man like me still needs time to recover from the journey every so often you know." He chirped, puffing out his chest. Tsubaki's father's chuckle broke the tension.

"It's good to see the two of you are in such good health." He informed. "We were getting so little news I was starting to worry."

"We've just been very busy." Tsubaki answered as Black Star promptly took her bags from her. "But we'll have plenty of time to catch up!"

"Right, well I'm certain there's a lot to talk about and you two will want to settle in!" Tsubaki's mother chirped and began walking towards the house. She was walking ahead of the, going on about the goings on of the area and family as she lead the way, not missing a beat while her husband walked along side of her in silence and the couple followed in silence. "Ah and Tsubaki, you and Black Star will be able to assist in the shrine festival that we will be having this weekend. I have a lovely kimono you can wear. Much more appropriate." She chirped over her shoulder while also giving a pointed look at her daughter's oversized sweater.

"We have something you could use as well, Black Star." Sanjuro spoke up. "We'll be celebrating Nakatsukasa lineage all weekend." He informed.

"That makes our visit just that much more appropriate then." Black Star answered with a wide smile. He hadn't noticed the look Tsubaki sent his way, but then again, neither had her parents. Tsubaki's mother stopped in front of Tsubaki's old bedroom and turned to the pair knowingly.

"I've very much aware that the two of you are dating," Tsubaki's cheeks began to grow pink and Black Star seemed to be beaming in entertainment. "However, no hanky panky in here." She said with a chastising wave of her finger.

"We'll try and behave." Black Star answered, a laugh in his voice as he placed their bags in the room.

"After you settle in, why don't you two meet us for tea and something to eat." Mr. Nakatsukasa informed. The partners nodded and said their thanks, watching as the older pair walked away. Tsubaki allowed her shoulders to sag and turned to her lover, who had seemed to quickly find his comfort zone once again.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked in a hushed voice as she slid the bedroom door closed. Black Star had already plopped down on the futon with his arms behind his head and eyes closed. He peaked at her through one eye and with a raised brow.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked, not moving from his comfortable position. Letting out a defeated sigh, the dark haired weapon shook her head as she took a seat the end of the futon and clenched her hands in her lap.

"No… I'm just nervous I suppose." She answered, eyes still downcast. She started fiddling with the sleeves of her oversized sweater. "It's been so long since I've seen them and even spoken to them, so to come back for such a reason… I don't know what will happen." She heard Black Star shift and soon strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and lips pressed to her cheeks.

"You've got me beside you," he said in a calm tone that no one would have thought capable of usually loud ninja. "And at the end of the day, all that matters to me is your happiness. So keep looking forward and I'll lead us through it all, ok?" She smiled faintly and nodded.

How could this man not understand why she loved him so much?

0

O

0

Akiko Nakatsukasa was a sweet woman. She was a petite thing with a bright smile, hair tide up in a tight bun with a bang sweeping the side of her face, and the same navy blue eyes of her daughter. She kept a pleasant smile on her face and was doting to her husband and children. She was very well respected and for various reasons, but the one thing that anyone could mistake was the belief that Mrs. Nakatsukasa was naïve. Sanjuro, her darling husband, would listen to her observations and such, but for the most part he preferred quiet observation and potential discussion with a laugh or two. Akiko investigated and would pry. With that being said, she knew her husband was exasperated with her when he closed his eyes, heaved a sigh and continued to sip his tea in silence as she spoke in a swift manner while setting the table.

"Tsubaki is hiding something!" she said once again. "She was so quiet and so was he… And to be so sudden with their visit. What do you think?"

"I'm certain they just need to get away from their responsibilities and relax like before." Her husband answered in a calm tone but she huffed all the same.

"Even her manner of dress is different… I understand the change of season, but I'm certain that top is at least two sizes too big-"

"It's more than likely one of Black Star's. Young people do that."

"But what about…"

"I think I hear them coming." Sure enough, Black Star and Tsubaki came walking in, the assassin's eyes lighting up at the sight of the food on the table. Akiko couldn't help but to notice her daughter stifle a yawn as she took her seat across the table from her father.

"Everything looks great, Mama 'Tsukasa!" Black Star declared, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Tsubaki gave her meister an exasperated look that much matched the look her father often gave her mother. Akiko smiled none the less as she placed the last dish on the table.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two haven't had a good home cooked meal in some time." She teased.

"Oh no, Tsubaki's always cooking great meals!" Black Star cut in easily. "It's just we had such an early start I guess I didn't eat as much as I should have before we left."

"He's right," Tsubaki added, busying herself with making her meister a plate of food. "We were very busy before we left for the airport. So much went wrong we almost thought we wouldn't be able to make it."

"Ah, well you know what they say. Signs happen in threes." Sanjuro spoke up with a teasing smile. "But I hope the two of you are living comfortably. If you need anything you should speak up."

"Yes…" Tsubaki answered distractedly as she passed Black Star his plate, which he took graciously. "But I assure you we're fine. It's just been over due that we come to see you." She continued as her mother took a seat across from her.

"Well why don't you update us on everything? How is everyone doing?" Akiko asked, pouring everyone glasses of hot tea. "How about Soul and Maka? They're married now aren't they?"

"That's right. You sent us pictures around a year or so ago didn't you?" Sanjuro asked. Black Star perked up at this, quickly swallowing the food he had once been solely focused on.

"Yeah!" He answered. "It was way better than Kid's… Well I mean maybe not open bar wise but-"

"They had a small wedding." Tsubaki swiftly cut in, sending her partner a pointed look to stop speaking. He pouted slightly but remained silent all the same, clearly realizing he was going to say something less than appropriate if he were to continue speaking.

"But they're in good health aren't they?" Her mother asked. Tsubaki nodded.

"Oh they're perfectly fine! Maka is actually expecting." Almost instantly that atmosphere began to change. Akiko's eyes lit up significantly and Sanjuro stiffened, though his expression never seemed to change as he sipped his tea. Black Star had noticed it and he was certain Tsubaki had as well. Across the table, the older Nakatsukasa woman clapped her hands in front of her with a strangely excited gleam in her eyes.

"How precious! Do you know if it will be a boy or girl?" she asked.

"Um, well no… They want to be surprised." Tsubaki answered, shifting awkwardly in her seat. "Maka's about five or six months along."

"And didn't someone else have a baby not too long ago?" Something clearly had been started.

"Kid and Liz had a little boy." Tsubaki answered. "Liam."

"He's close to a year now, right?" Sanjuro asked. The young couple nodded.

"Such an early start." Hummed Akiko. Tsubaki gave a mute nod, now poking absently at her food. She knew it was coming. "Is Maka intending to remain home with the baby until it reaches school age? It would be proper." There it was. Tsubaki's mother came from a generation where women were expected to care for their husband, home, and children. That being said, of course she was anticipating the moment when she could give her own daughter tips on how to be a doting, proper wife and mother.

"She still works." Black Star answered, leaning back in his seat and rubbing his belly contently. "I mean, she's a professor and all but Maka's pretty active. She's not the type to sit still so I'm pretty sure she'll be right back in Shibusen once the kid is born. Even Liz was back around pretty quick after Liam."

"Are many of the mothers at Shibusen like that?" Akiko asked. Black Star shrugged, a disinterested look on his face as he reached for his drink.

"I don't really hang out with any of the pregnant women I've seen. Tsubaki would know I guess." He answered. All eyes fell instantly on his partner.

"That's right, Tsubaki. All of your friends seem to be settling down. I suppose you'll be next." The dark haired weapon allowed her face to redden as she clenched her hands in her lap and lowered her gaze.

"I-um… I suppose so." She glanced to her side at Black Star who was now sitting up straight, though even his gaze had lowered as well. Her parents continued on however.

"I'm sure when the right time comes, you'll make all of the right moves for your new family. Operating as an assassin's weapon can't be all you do with your life and certainly won't be safe when you decide to have children." Her mother informed. Black Star scowled. "And once you've gotten all that need for adventure and such from your system you'll certain settle for an appropriate husband." A loud slam echoed through the room.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Black Star had slammed his hands on the table and was now glaring across the table at Tsubaki's shocked mother and unreadable father. Gathering herself, Akiko cleared her throat and gave the azure haired man a pointed look.

"You don't honestly believe that you're an appropriate choice for a husband, do you Black Star?" she asked in a manner that made the assassin scowl even further. The older woman lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip before placing her cup down once again and looking from Black Star to her daughter. "He is nothing but a good time. A phase your young heart is going through because he's all you know. You need someone who will care for you, Tsubaki."

"But-"

"I do care for her!" Black Star interjected with a growl. "I take great care of Tsubaki!"

"Black Star," Sanjuro cut in. "There's more to taking care of each other than simply protecting one another in battle. A husband and wife have to love one another selflessly." He explained in a calm voice. "While you and Tsubaki may care deeply for one another, is it really the kind of love that you believe can bring forth a happy future together? Especially when a child is in the mix?"

"So what? You plan on taking her and marrying her off to some 'worthy' bastard instead of letting her make her own decisions?"

"No, but we want her to understand that life shouldn't be wasted on a fling."

"WHAT?!"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki stood up swiftly when a crack was sent through the table after her lover's outburst. His grip on the table had loosened and he stood straight, allowing himself to relax and Tsubaki to take over. She turned to her parents, though not looking them in their eyes and bowed deeply. "We'll be turning in for the night." She said and turned on her heel, walking from the dining area, Black Star following not too far behind. Akiko shook her head with a defeated sigh.

"Something isn't right…" she said quietly. Sanjuro gave an acknowledging hum.

"I hope you intend to fix what you've started." He informed, taking another sip from his tea. His wife turned her head to him with an abashed look.

"What I've started?! You spoke on the subject as well!" she accused. Her husband nodded.

"Yes, I know but as they left I realized something." Akiko perked up and watched her husband carefully as her husband came to his feet. He began to move towards the sliding door leading outside before he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I'm not sure about Tsubaki but Black Star was wearing a ring." Akiko cocked a brow.

"What?" she asked in confusion. A hint of a smile crossed her husband's face.

"He doesn't seem like a man to wear such things, but I'd like to have a talk with him and I suppose you should speak to Tsubaki and put things right. There was a reason those two came here after all."

0

O

0

Tsubaki was a lot stronger than people gave her credit for, but Black Star knew better. That was why he forced himself to calm down once he and his partner had returned to their room. She had forced a smile on her face, promising everything would be alright and they would speak to her parents in the morning, but when she excused herself for a shower and Akiko said Sanjuro requested his presence, the assassin jumped at the opportunity to let his voice be heard. Walking through the sliding doors leading to the back garden of the house, Black Star met with the back of Sanjuro. Beside him sat a tray with a pair of small cups and a white bottle. The older man turned and looked over his shoulder, a slight smile crossing his face as he nodded at the younger man. "I was hoping you'd still come. Sit down." He nodded at the spot next to him and Black Star obliged.

"So is this where you tell me I'm not worthy of being anything more than your daughter's meister, if that?" The azure haired assassin deadpanned, causing the older man to chuckle. Black Star frowned as Sanjuro poured the two of them a drink in the small twin glasses on the tray. He passed him one.

"It's sake. Enjoy." He informed simply, sipping at his own before continuing. "Marriage is a very serious commitment. Sometimes, I don't believe many people understand what they're getting themselves into or even who they're getting into it with." Black Star had taken a sip of his sake, cringing at the burning sensation and wrinkling his nose in disapproval.

"Well yeah…" He started, decided to down the contents swiftly before continuing, letting a slow breath. "But me and Tsubaki aren't everyone else. We know each other and no one can take care of Tsubaki better than I can."

"Or no one can care for you the way Tsubaki can." Sanjuro countered. Black Star frowned but took the new fill of sake being passed to him. "I understand that you care deeply for my daughter, but there's more to it than that. Security not only emotionally but financially are important."

"I work for Shibusen now!" Black Star countered. He was officially a member of the staff and was making a salary. He was even looking into a bigger place for him and his partner to move into. He was more than capable of financially caring for her. "Not only that, but Tsubaki's a professor as well. She helps out students who haven't fully figured out their place as a weapon. She's amazing at what she does and incredibly respected by those kids! The two of us aren't two kids running around blindly trying to figure out our place in this world."

"So you believe so long as the two of you have each other than that should be all you need in this world?" Sanjuro asked, swishing his drink slowly in his cup and not looking up at the now annoyed ninja.

"Y-yeah!" He answered, standing up now and pointing down at the expectant man. "With Tsubaki I know where I belong. She makes me feel like less of the screw up that I tend to be. I've grown up and been able to become a real man because of her being by my side and I don't see myself anywhere in the future with her not there!" Maybe it had been the sake, but he was feeling bold and could have cared less what her father thought of them and their relationship. Sanjuro chuckled and handed Black Star another drink nonchalantly. The ninja downed it easily, but was ready to cough it up with the next question directed to him.

"So, I suppose that's why you're here then… to explain to me why you married my daughter before getting my blessing." Black Star's eyes widened and he began spluttering. How the hell did this old guy figure it out? Was he really that obvious? "Tsubaki's never been very good at hiding anything from us… but you could have done a better job at hiding the ring." Sanjuro informed, an entertained smile on his face. Black Star dropped back into the spot he had once been seated in, running his fingers through his hair and groaning.

"Damn, Tsubaki's gonna be upset… We were supposed to break the news together." He moaned. Samjuro raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you discussed how you planned to break this news?"

"Well yeah… she had a whole plan for it. Course dinner kinda blew some of the thrill out of the announcement away." Sanjuro gave a knowing hum. Black Star glanced at the man. He honestly had a lot of respect for the Nakatsukasa head, but he was still bothered. "Do you really hate the idea of me being with your daughter that much?" There was a pause.

"Every father has an idea of where they expect their daughter to be. I'm proud of her. She's become an incredible, independent woman, but part of me has always wished for her to finish up, come home and settle here." The older male explained. "Over there, yes she could still do similar, but a mother should be able to raise her child in peace, not in fear that either she or her husband may not return home to their child one day."

"That's why you don't want her with me?" Black Star asked, confused and slightly insulted.

"It's something I'm not certain I can fully explain," Sanjuro answered with a defeated sigh and took another swig of his sake, letting out a slow breath. "At the end of the day, she found where her heart truly belongs and for that, I am happy."

"You should be," Black Star chimed in cockily, finally allowing his guard to go down. "Tsubaki's gonna be taken care of very well and she's with people she loves! And you watch, your grandkids are gonna be damn amazing!" He puffed out his chest proudly while Sanjuro let out a good natured laugh.

"Planning pretty far ahead aren't we?" he asked, slapping the younger man on the back good naturedly. Black Star's smile faded and he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What?" The pair stared at each other blankly and Black Star raised a brow. "Wait… You didn't notice?"

0

O

0

Sanjuro had wanted to speak to Black Star about the outburst at dinner and something he had noticed that was off about the loud young man. That was fair enough because once she had started putting two and two together, Akiko had her own questions for her daughter, however nothing really prepared her for what she had walked in to. When she walked into her daughter's room, the young women was fresh from the shower, clinging to the towel wrapped around her, a shocked expression on her face. Though she had confusedly asked why her mother had come in unannounced, the older woman was first focused on the very evident gold band on her daughter's hand that was holding the towel up and then just as swiftly on the awkward positioning that the towel had around her midsection.

T-Tsubaki…"

"M-Mom! Um, hold on while I put something on!" she squeaked, swiftly rushing back into the bathroom. There was rustling and she walked out in yet another over sized shirt, but as she attempted to pull her ebony hair up into a sloppy bun, that same awkward look around her belly showed. "Um… did you pass Black Star? I didn't know he had stepped out."

"Your father wanted to speak with him about something." Akiko answered distractedly. Tsubaki nodded mutely. She continued to stare at her daughter and walked up to her absently. She took her hand and noticed a guilty look cross Tsubaki's face as she stared at the band on her finger. "Y-you married him…" she said quietly.

"M-mom…" She slowly let go of the young woman's hand and then noticed her daughter stiffen significantly as she reached out and placed her hand on her stomach. Even her breath caught when she noticed the roundness of it.

"You're…" Her eyes filled with tears. This was seriously happening. "You're…" She looked at her daughter who now had tears going down her own cheek. Tsubaki was fiddling with the sleeves of the shirt she had tugged on, eyes down casted.

"We wanted you to be happy for us." she chocked out.

"Please don't tell me the only reason you married that boy was because he got you pregnant!" Akiko asked, taking a step back and outrage evident in her voice. Tsubaki's face reddened.

"No!" She answered, offense in her voice. "Black Star and I intended to marry and yes this child may have been unexpected but its ours and we want it to have a happy, whole family. That's why we came here to tell you the news. We want you to be happy for us." Akiko's eyes were burning with tears. She was happy for her daughter but at the same time, this wasn't the life she expected for her.

"How long..."

"I'm about five months along… Black Star and I got married about four months ago. We were engaged a year." Tsubaki answered quietly and watched as her mother slowly sat down on the bed trying to gather herself. "Mom, I truly am happy no matter how you may look at this turn of events. I love Black Star and he loves me. He treats me like a goddess and he treasures this baby more than I could think imaginable. He's a good man and I really want you to accept this decision I've made to have him in my life forever." This was it. There was no other way to look at it. No, there weren't tears of joy, excited squeals, and exuberant chatter of bridal showers and wedding dress searches. No there was no phone call, uncertain talk of how to deal, or even the first doctor visit together. No, it was simply 'mom here I am, married and pregnant.' This. Was. It.

"I understand." The woman finally spoke, wiping her tears away and letting out a shaky breath. She looked up at her daughter and when she saw the resolve and determination in her eyes, she couldn't help but to smile. "You've chosen where you want to be. You're a wife now… and a mother soon." She said with a chocked laugh. Tsubaki smiled.

"Just because it isn't what you wanted of me doesn't mean it's wrong." She informed. "Black Star is amazing and he really wants you and dad to accept him as part of our family, especially for this baby's sake."

"And we will." The two turned to see Sanjuro and Black Star standing in the room door. Black Star grinned and walked into the room, kissing Tsubaki's cheek and rubbing her baby bump fondly.

"Me and your old man were having a little chat outside. He's pretty excited about the little star on the way." He informed brightly.

"After getting over the initial shock of course." Sanjuro spoke up and smiled at his wife. "They're adults and while everything seems to be sudden, they've made choice that fit for them and we have to respect that." He told her. "This child of theirs is going to live a happy life with them, I'm certain of it." Akiko let out a shaky laugh and smiled as she nodded in agreement.

"Well I suppose by now there's nothing more to say," she stood up and walked up to Black Star. The assassin blinked in confusion and let out a strange noise of shock when the petite Japanese woman pulled him into a tight hug. "Welcome to the family." Tsubaki beamed and allowed her father to pull her into a tight hug before cooing over her baby bump himself.

So this was their family?

A reckless ninja, unannounced marriage, and unexpected baby?

Akiko shook her head knowingly as she placed her hand on her daughter's belly and marveled over the energetic being moving inside.

She could easily learn to accept this.

* * *

Author's Note: I haven't written anything in a WHILE so I really hope you enjoyed. I still love Tsustar! They're my heart and there's not enough fics about them. This fic is kinda a prologue/side story of my fic Same Story, New Path if you've read it or even want to check it out. As always, read/review and please tell me what you think.


End file.
